


Crema Verse Prompt Fill #10

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Barista Blaine, Crema verse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pureklaination asked you: you know my prompt, this ask is but a formality. and an obligatory flail at your unyielding talent.</p><p>As a reminder, since there were so many prompts for the wedding (y’all are so sentimental), what I’m doing, instead of one long chapter, is several fills covering different aspects of the wedding.  They’ll be in a general chronological order (I know nothing about wedding planning) and they’ll be interspersed with the other prompts.  I hope you enjoy them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Verse Prompt Fill #10

**_Act One: The Venue_ **

All  **Prompt Fills** , with descriptions, can be found in the  **[Masterpost](http://twobirdsonesong.tumblr.com/crema-masterpost)**.

 

It’s getting late in the evening and Kurt is sitting on the floor of the living room and he has his laptop out and open on the coffee table.  He’s got half a dozen browser tabs open and he’s been Googling every iteration of “best place to get married in New York City” that he can think of.  Blaine is hunched on the couch across from him, his own laptop propped on his knees, and Pav is splayed out on her belly at his feet, chewing away happily on a bone.

They’ve been researching places to hold the wedding for what feels like forever, though it’s probably only been a few weeks.  There are too many, and not enough, options.

Kurt had thought wedding planning would be hard, but really it’s just time consuming.  He’d imagined himself with piles of magazines and color swatches and alphabetized files of notes littering every surface of their home.  He’d imagined it taking over their lives until he didn’t want anything to do with it anymore.  But it’s not like that – it’s mostly just a confusing mix of venues and flowers and cake and Kurt thinks that maybe he should give in and let Carrie get him a wedding planner like she’d offered.  But he wants to do this with Blaine.

(Of course Cooper already offered to throw together a ridiculously over the top extravaganza in Paris, or Florence, or wherever they wanted, but they politely declined.  A Cooper-planned wedding is likely to include belly dancers, wild animals, and more alcohol that strictly necessary.  And besides, the wedding gifts they’re bound to receive are already going to be more than enough.)

They looked at the Prince George Ballroom and the Lighthouse at Pier 60.  There’s also the Foundry in Long Island and the New York Botanical Garden.  Except none of those locations had felt right.  They were gorgeous and grand, sure, and certainly fit for a wedding of any scale, but they hadn’t struck the right chord with either Kurt or Blaine.

Sometimes, Kurt just wants to stand on the stoop of their home with Blaine and exchange vows and maybe take a ceremonial sip of coffee from the same cup.  Maybe it would be on a Saturday at dawn, when he’s pulled Blaine from the cozy depths of their bed and it’s misty and dewy and oh so quiet and Blaine’s mouth is soft and his voice is deep when he says  _I do_.  Or maybe at sunset on a Sunday evening with the sky a brilliant, fiery pink-orange above them and Blaine’s hands warm and achingly familiar in his and Kurt can hardly get the words out for the eager trembling of his soul and the fluttering of his heart.

In the end, Kurt almost doesn’t care where it happens.  He’s got Blaine, that’s all that’s important.

“What about the Park?”  Kurt asks, when Central Park pops up on yet another list of the top ten places in New York to get married.  Kurt wants to find out who writes these lists and tell them to get more creative. 

“Nope.”  Blaine doesn’t even look up at him. 

“Well,” Kurt huffs a little laugh at the finality in Blaine’s voice.  “That was decisive.”

“The Park is ours.” Blaine glances at him over the top of his computer screen and his eyes are almost a shade of amber in the warm lighting of their living room.  “That’s our place and I’m not sharing it with anyone.  Besides, I don’t want the memory of our first kiss tainted.”

Kurt gets a little thrill up his spine when he remembers their first hesitant, almost chaste kiss at the top of the Belvedere Castle.  Blaine had been so adorable and so timid, and Kurt had been so anxious to show him just how incredible and worthy of affection he was, and still is. 

“Tainted by our wedding?” 

“By the weird shit that inevitably happens at weddings.  Tensions run high – things get stressed.  People get drunk and stupid.  They get loud.  There will be no throwing up at our wedding.”

“Of course not.”  Kurt grins at how Blaine’s nose wrinkles up in disgust.  He gets up on his knees, stretches long across the table, and drops a quick kiss onto that nose.  Blaine giggles and rubs his nose against Kurt’s cheek.

“Why don’t we just go to City Hall?” Blaine says suddenly, and he pushes his computer away.  “Sign the papers and then go to Ohio for the week.  Or two weeks even.  Cooper will probably randomly show up – I think he wants to get adopted by Burt and become a mechanic – but we can deal with that.”

“You want to honeymoon in Lima, Ohio?”  Kurt furrows his eyebrows at the thought.  He doesn’t want some insane circus of a wedding, no matter how hard Cooper is trying to make that happen, but he’d thought they’d at least do a little more than a simple civil ceremony - although that’s exactly what Carrie suggested that they do, and then for them to have a reception somewhere else.  But Kurt wants the suits – he wants the vows and the cake and the dancing and for his friends and family to be there with them.

“I want to honeymoon with  _you_ ,” Blaine says earnestly and he brushes his lips against Kurt’s cheekbone.  “The location is insignificant.”

Kurt is continuously overwhelmed by how heartbreakingly romantic Blaine is, and it’s not just the flowers he brings home, or the songs he writes for Kurt, or the way he makes his coffee in the morning.  It’s  _everything_.

“You want to have newlywed sex in my childhood bedroom?  Surrounded by my childhood toys. With my dad down the hall?  We could go off and frolic anywhere in the world, and you want me  _there_?”

“I want you everywhere.  All the time.”  Blaine slides off the couch and crawls around the table towards him, and Kurt feels the heat flare low in his belly.  Blaine’s eyes are bright and laughing as he settles on his knees on the thick rug in front of Kurt.  Kurt shifts so he’s kneeling too, and their knees bump together.

“The marriage is what’s important to me, Kurt,” Blaine says, and he takes Kurt’s hands in his.  “Not the wedding.”  Blaine’s thumb strokes over the engagement ring that is shining and skin-warm on Kurt’s finger.  Kurt shivers and sucks in a breath.  “We could sit right here, just like this, and say  _I do_ , with just Pav as our witness and that would be more than enough.”

Kurt’s chest tightens and his heart aches like it does whenever Blaine gets like this – hopelessly, helplessly romantic.  He falls for Blaine a little more every time, as though there’s any further to fall; he’s never going to hit the bottom of his depth of love and affection for Blaine.

And Blaine has a point.  He’s already Blaine’s; he’s always going to be Blaine’s and a seal on a piece of paper doesn’t mean anything more than he already knows.  The rest is just ceremony.  He was Blaine’s from the moment he walked into his store – anxious about a new job and unsuspecting that the rest of his life was just on the other side of a counter. 

Blaine used to look at him like he couldn’t believe that someone like Kurt would ever want someone like him, which was utterly ridiculous because Blaine is the most compassionate, wonderful, handsome, loving person Kurt has ever met.  If anyone is the lucky one, it’s Kurt.  Despite everything he’s been through, Blaine’s heart is so big and so capable of love that it astounds Kurt every day that he’s the one who gets to hold that fragile, bird-wing heart in his hands forever.

Sometimes a hint of that old insecurity is still there; just barely visible in the crinkles of the corners of Blaine’s eyes and the way his long lashes sweep down in a slow blink when Blaine catches sight of him.  Sometimes Kurt wakes in the early morning to find Blaine cuddled up close to him, sharing a pillow and breath, and just gazing at him with this heavy-lidded look of adoration that never fails to make Kurt feel a heady rush of acceptance and trust and love.  It used to make him self-conscious, in the beginning when everything was new and nerve-wracking and moving so fast, thinking about the pillow creases on his cheeks, the mess of his hair, the funk of his breath, and the drool that was probably on his chin.  But now, now it makes him feel safe and protected, to know that Blaine is right there next to him, watching over him, taking care of him.  He hopes that feeling never goes away.

But now, Blaine looks at him like he can’t believe that this is their life – this home, these careers, this love.  His eyes go that whiskey-warm shade that makes happiness bubble up, bright and endlessly joyful, inside of Kurt.  He wants to put that elated, stunned look on Blaine’s face every day for the rest of their lives.  He’s not much of a performer, but Blaine makes him want to swing around streetlights and sing in the rain.

“What about the library?”  Blaine suggests softly, and Kurt is so lost in his thoughts that it hardly registers until Blaine leans in close and nudges at his cheek with his nose again.

“The library?” 

“The New York Public Library.”  Blaine shifts back; just enough that Kurt can see the shy little smile curving his mouth and the delicate flutter of his lashes.  “It’s where we first danced.”

 _Oh._  

Kurt remembers that night perfectly, how shy and nervous Blaine had been, how anxious  _he_  had been to impress his new boss and all those big names in the fashion industry.  He remembers how, in the afternoon, he’d dressed Blaine in a gorgeous tux and, in the evening, he’d asked this lovely boy for a dance.  He remembers going back to Blaine’s place and slowly peeling all the layers off until Blaine was panting and shivering and wrecked underneath him, and how, in the morning, Blaine smiled for shyly at him and thanked him for the dance. 

Kurt thinks that making a new memory of another dance under that same roof sounds just right.

“Ok,” Kurt says, and he tugs on Blaine’s hands until Blaine gets the hint and inches forward until he’s kneeling over Kurt’s lap.  Blaine settles his arms over Kurt’s shoulders and Kurt presses a kiss to the curve of Blaine’s warm throat.  “It sounds perfect.”

“And just think,” Blaine murmurs as he slowly begins to stroke his hands across Kurt’s back.  “You’ll get to dress me again.”

Kurt grins and tips Blaine onto his back on the carpet, rising up over him.  He can’t wait to start sketching out what they’re going to wear – simple, elegant, complementary without matching – but first he has plans to get Blaine distinctly undressed.


End file.
